Mystery of the missing box
by Izaya-sama
Summary: Ikebukuro. The city full of strange people causing strange things to happen. But 'cat' chasing the 'dog? That's something unprecedented even in this crazy place. Read the story and unwrap the mystery.


_Author's note: Hello after a long time, dear readers~_

_I'm posting this little, funny, detective story, which I wrote for fanfic contest this year (and I believed I can repeat last year's success, damn...) and I promise I'll update the other stories soon. Enjoy, I hope you'll have fun~_

_P.S. Thanks to my dear beta Lynn-chan (Lynn Jones) you can enjoy the story without my usual little grammar mistakes~_

* * *

_**Title: **Mystery of the missing box  
**Rating:** K  
__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters._

* * *

**_Wednesday 1:07 p.m._**

"Oh, guys, do you remember that weird incident yesterday?" Erika Kurosawa swiftly closed the manga, which she was reading up till now.

Walker Yumasaki followed her example and put his manga away, so he could focus on his partner, merrily nodding in expectation of some interesting story.

SaburoTogusa gave away that he was listening only by a quick glance into the rear-view mirror and kept on paying attention to driving.

Kyohei Kadota, in the passenger seat, turned his head to the girl. "It's _impossible_ to forget that..."

**_Tuesday 6:12 p.m._**

Dotachin calmly watched the street and people behind the window of slowly moving car. Together with Saburo he was on the way to pick up the couple of otaku from their day of manga hunting. They were already close to the meeting point when Togusa hit the brakes. Kyohei didn't even notice when the seat belt throttled him a little, because the scene in front of him perfectly caught his attention. "Again?!" The thought popped out in his mind as the well-known duo ran in front of the van. But there was something different about the familiar scene.

"Shizu-chaaaaan!" The car got filled with an angry roar and muffled chuckling when Saburo pulled the side window down to scold the poor guy who gently hit the bumper of Togusa's beloved van.

"Huh?" Kyohei couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Izaya...chasing Shizuo?!"

**_Wednesday 1:08 pm_**

"I found out the truth behind it today at Dollars chat. Are you curious?" Erika grinned at the rest of the crew.

Walker was still enthusiastically nodding, while Kyohei and Saburo exchanged worried glances. With Erika, the chance it was one of her crazy yaoi fantasies once again was more than probable. But they couldn't deny that they _were_ curious.

"I know you want to know~" Erika didn't even wait for the answer; she was too excited. And since she had the unique chance to tease her friends when they were burning with curiosity, she decided to play a little game with them. "We'll play it like a detective story, what do you say? I'll give you a little hint at the beginning and you'll ask yes-no questions to reach the truth. Are we playing?" Seeing her thrilled expression, none of the men had a heart to object.

"So, that unusual chase occurred because of one message that someone didn't send." While Erika was merrily rocking in her seat, the rest of the small gang pondered over the mystery.

"Was that message supposed to be for Izaya?" Walker broke the silence. Erika hummed in agreement.

"Was it something about Shizuo?"

"Unfortunately not~"

"Was it somehow connected to sushi?" Walker and Saburo glanced at their friend after the surprising question. Kyohei was almost sure that when that crazy duo ran past him, Shizuo was holding a box which seemed like the one from Russia Sushi. And the blonde was stuffing something into his mouth, that's why his laugh was so muffled.

Erika showed him thumbs up. "Bingo, Dotachin! Sushi plays major role in this mystery~"

**_Tuesday 5:00 p.m._**

Cats are very fickle creatures.

They are selfish and don't give a damn about the wishes of anybody else except themselves. They never comply with orders, they are free, always behaving according to their own will. They can be playful and adorable beings, while turning into dangerous predators in blink of an eye. Sometimes they do things that don't make much sense to an independent observer, and one can only wonder about their hidden motives. At times when they act nicely towards someone, one can never be sure whether it is a truthful act of affection or just a smart manipulation that should ensure fulfilling some of their egotistical needs. Yet with their charm they manage to wrap people around their little finger.

They are very mysterious creatures. But in the sea of all mysteries concerning cats, there's one unshakable truth about them.

They _love_ fish.

From this perspective one could tell that Izaya Orihara was a cat in his previous life.

After the day full of work and couple of meetings, the tired informant leaned back in his swivel chair, comfortably stretching the muscles in his arms and legs. A minute of lazy relaxing followed before he decided to go into the kitchen. It was time for a refreshing dinner, sooner than he'll search for some info online again, and his secretary Namie left him a box of sushi in the fridge. His favourite juicy fatty tuna, just according to his order.

When he started to open the door of the fridge, he could already feel the soft enchanting structure of delicious raw fish. His eyes scanned almost empty shelves in the fridge, looking for the well-known box from Russia Sushi which Namie showed him in the office when she came back to work after the lunch. But to informant's surprise, there was no trace of any box in the fridge.

He blinked, closed the fridge, opened the fridge and blinked again, because his beloved sushi really didn't miraculously appear there.

"Huh?" When he closed the fridge again, he noticed some piece of paper on the floor. He reached for it and with raised brow he read printed message:

_If you want back what you've lost, come today at 6:00 p.m. to fountain in the park._

Izaya frowned and glanced at the clock. He decided to teach those brats a lesson about how kids shouldn't play with fire. Provoking Izaya was like poking a sleeping snake. And this snake was pretty hungry and irritated as hell right now.

Before he ran out of his apartment, Izaya grabbed his favourite jacket with fur and then dashed towards the station to catch the nearest train to Ikebukuro.

**_Wednesday 1:09 p.m._**

"Hmm, Izaya loves sushi..." Kyohei remembered informant's quirks quite well from their high school times.

Walker snickered. "Izaya went nuts and he tried to steal Shizuo's sushi?"

"Well, basically yes, but you miss one important info here~"

"Did Shizuo take the sushi before from Izaya?" Saburo tried.

"No. Buuuut...You are close~" Erika's chuckling was interrupted only by Kyohei's question.

"Did Izaya _think_ that Shizuo stole the sushi from him?"

"And Dotachin scores again~"

**_Tuesday 6:00 p.m._**

Sizuo Heiwajima was just crossing the park when his stomach loudly grumbled. Slightly embarrassed he looked around if anybody laughed at him, because he would immediately send the poor soul flying to the other side of the city with his right hook. Fortunately for civilians, none of them was close to the blonde monster.

Since it would take another fifteen minutes or so to his home, Shizuo decided to eat a bit of sushi from the box he was carrying. He wrinkled his nose when his eyes fell on pinkish slices of fish, because he preferred sushi with sweet omelette. "It'll do..." he sighed and took one piece. Just when he was putting it into his mouth, someone screamed somewhere on his right side.

"Noooooooooooo!"

Shizuo turned his head, slowly chewing.

"So it was _you_, who let my dinner disappear, Shizu-chan? Don't you dare to eat even one more bite or I'll make pincushion out of you!"

It was the second time that day that Shizuo blinked in confusion, as he watched the visibly angry Izaya hurtling to him. The blonde had never seen his mortal enemy in this sort of frame of mind; it was always Shizuo who lost self-control because of a tantrum.

"Give me back my tuna, protozoan!" Izaya was only few meters away, when a plan popped out in Shizuo's mind. A plan of sweet revenge. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but it was clear enough that Izaya was beside himself with anger and the reason for it was the box in Shizuo's hand. An almost sadistic smile appeared on the blonde's lips, as he picked another piece of sushi and threw it into his mouth. The action earned an outraged gasp from informant.

"You...you...you...I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you, Shizu-chan! Give it back!"

"You want this, flea?" Shizuo waved with the box in front of Izaya's eyes, since informant was practically standing right in front of him by now. "Then you have to catch me, Izaya-kuuun~" With unusual ease Shizuo dashed out from park, laughing like amalicious child that has just stolen someone's toy and run away with it. Shizuo never yet ran so fast, it seemed like mischief propelled him better than theusual dose of anger.

Izaya blinked, Shizuo always managed to surprise him. Adrenaline in his veins swept away his rational thinking and the only thing he wished for in that moment was to stab Shizuo in the back and then make a tuna feast on the Neanderthal's dead body.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan!"

And that was the beginning of odd chase.

**_Wednesday 1:10 p.m._**

"But why would Izaya think that?" Walker tilted his head puzzled.

"Well, it's clear, that Shizuo had sushi and Izaya thought that it is his sushi..." Saburo thought aloud.

"So there had to be two boxes of sushi, right? One was Izaya's, the one that got lost, and the other one was Shizuo's." Kyohei questioningly looked at Erika and the girl nodded with foxy smile.

"I think I can tell you how Shizu-Shizu got his box of sushi~"

**_Tuesday 5:45 p.m._**

After a successful shopping spree, Erika and Walker parted for a moment. The young woman went to Russia Sushi to get some dinner for everybody, while her partner planned to pay a visit to shop with videogames.

When Erika was alone and there wasn't anybody who would control her crazy ideas, it just called for some trouble. When she glimpsed the familiar blonde in a bartender suit walking past the restaurant, her inner fangirl side took control over her actions. As the president of 'Shizaya' fanclub she knew quite a lot about both of the dangerous men, so naturally she knew about Izaya's fondness for sushi. Thus, in addition to the usual dinner for her and her friends, she bought some fancy tuna nigiri and ran out of the restaurant right after she received all the boxes.

She caught Shizuo a few dozen steps down the street, when the blonde was buying cigarettes at a stall.

"Shizu-Shizu!" She attacked him like a predatory piranha attacking its clueless prey, which left the strongest man of Ikebukuro pretty perplexed. Shizuo couldn't comprehend the flood of words coming out from Erika's mouth, which was only good for the enthusiastic yaoi fan.

"...when you'll walk around with this, Iza-Iza will surely smell it and he'll come to seek you and then...aaaa...hihihi...you two together...all night...hehehe..."

Honestly speaking, Shizuo was slightly alarmed by her mad giggling and so he didn't really resist when Erika shoved a box into his hands. Right after that she noticed Walker on the other side of the street, so she just waved to Shizuo and ran away.

The blonde blinked few times as he tried to grasp what had just happened, then he looked at the box and opened it.

"Sushi, eh?" He closed it again and with a shrug he tucked it under his arm. Dinner for free? He wasn't going to complain about that. His conclusion was that it was probably a present from Dotachin, some debt from the past. Shizuo wasn't the type that mused about something too long, so he simply lit his cigarette and made a step towards the park through which he always returned home from work.

**_Wednesday 1:14 p.m._**

"I can't believe that your plan actually partially worked..." Walker looked at his friend with renewed respect, while the other two just shook their heads.

"See? Don't underestimate the power of boy's love!" passionately pronounced the girl, completely lost in her own world of dreams and illusions, and boys just sighed as she wildly gesticulated with her hands.

"But what happened to Izaya's sushi?" Saburo curiously asked in the end.

"Indeed, we didn't finish the game yet~" Erika broke free from her Shizaya fantasies, determined to finish the detective game. It was fun when she was the only one who knew all answers.

"So, Izaya had sushi and it disappeared?" Kyohei asked to make sure and received agreeing hum from the story teller.

"Did anybody take it? Izaya went to look for it and when he saw Shizuo with the box, he thought it was him who took it?"

"Yes, yes~"

"But we already know it wasn't Shizuo..."

"Was there any reason, why Izaya met Shizuo in the park?" Kyohei simply didn't believe that it was a coincidence that Izaya's searching brought him right into Ikebukuro.

"You're on the right track, Sherlock!" Erika laughed.

"Izaya was looking for someone who we know, right?" Walker also wanted to contribute.

"Right, Yumacchi~"

**_Tuesday 2:40 p.m._**

Masaomi Kida hated it when he had to go to informant's apartment, but Izaya insisted that he would like to hear the info from the young leader of the Yellow Scarves personally. Mikado Ryugamine acted like a true friend and offered to accompany the young blonde to his meeting with the informant.

And thus Kida bravely managed to suffer through the interrogation, consoling himself with thoughts of the fun that wouldhappen in the evening. He prepared one funny surprise for his friend. In school he put a message into the pocket of his jacket, saying that if he wants back what he lost, he should come to park at certain time. Before that he gave Mikado an envelope and told him that it was something really important and he needs to hide it for a while. When he asked his best friend to keep it in his possession for a while, Mikado agreed without too many questions. But when his clueless friend went to the toilette, Masaomi took the envelope back from Mikado's bag.

It was clear to him that Mikado would feel guilty and for sure he'd go to park to retrieve the mysterious envelope from the thief. Kida snickered when he imagined the expression on Mikado's face, when he appears there with envelope in hand and pulls out two baseball tickets from it. He liked pranks like this one, but upon seeing the pale and nervous Mikado, he actually started to feel a little guilty. "Maybe I should tell him that it's just a game?" Kida thought when Izaya talked to someone on phone and Mikado excused himself, going to the kitchen to fix some water for himself.

Poor Mikado was in such a frame of mind that his hands started to visibly shake, thus he put them into his pockets to hide the fact from his best friend. He was angry at himself that he let Kida's important letter disappear and he was determined to get it back in the evening. In the kitchen he managed to calm down a little and when he squirted some water on his face after he drunk a whole glass, he even managed to get some colour into his cheeks. He returned to Izaya's office clearly calmer and Masaomi decided to not tell him anything about the prank after all.

As they were leaving the office in Shinjuku, both of them sighed in relief right after Izaya closed the door behind them. The only thing they left in Izaya's apartment was small piece of paper in the kitchen, which fell out of Mikado's pocket without him noticing. After all, he had a head full of other worries at that time.

**_Wednesday 1:20 p.m._**

"So that's how it happened, eh?" Kyohei made himself comfortable in his seat, thinking that one of the teenagers took care of Izaya's precious food. Both of them had more than good reasons for it. Was there anybody in this city who didn't want to take a little revenge on Izaya?

"It's not that simple, there's still one thing unsolved~" Erika grinned, effectively getting the attention of other three once again. "You still haven't solved the mystery of the message which wasn't sent."

"Somebody else, besides who Izaya thought, took the box!" spilled Walker after a moment of thoughtful quiet that reigned in van.

"Bravo, point for you, Yumacchi~" The girl merrily clapped.

**_Tuesday 5:30 p.m._**

Almost every time Namie returned home from Izaya's apartment in a bad mood, but she never gave her irritation away in front of her boss. To make Izaya utter even more teasing remarks on her address, was the last thing she needed.

Now when she was fishing for keys in her bag, her fingers touched the box of Russian sushi which she totally forget to put into informant's fridge as she was so pissed off back there. When she walked into her kitchen, she put the package on the counter and stared at it for a moment. Then she pulled out her phone as she thought about sending Izaya a message, so he wouldn't be surprised when he didn't find his dinner in the fridge, but in the end her lips curled into smirk as she dismissed the idea and put the phone back into her pocket.

"Let the bastard taste his own medicine," she nodded in satisfaction as she decided to be just as mean as the said man. She opened the box and threw a little bit of food into her mouth. Even after a few hours in her bag it still tasted delicious.

"Thanks for the dinner, Orihara." Her malicious smile disappeared after a second when Namie took the box and went to the other room.

"Seiji, dinner~" She chirped lovingly in tone reserved only for her beloved little brother, clueless about the mess that she caused that day in Ikebukuro.

* * *

_Thank you for reading~ Feedback is always appreciated *winks*_


End file.
